


Cinderella with a Twist

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, BL, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Courtship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Katsuki Yuri isn't your normal Cinderella.





	

Title: Cinderella with a Twist  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: On Going

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

“WAAAAAAAAA! Hiroko-saaaaan!” a brunette lady ran off to the grand hallways of a well known resort at a peaceful island of Hasetsu.

“Minako-sanpai, please calm down, what is it?” a chubby yet cute middle aged woman giggled at her best friend’s antics.

“Look what I got for us!” she showed her iPad air.

“Huh?” the chubby brunette quizzed.

“An invitation from the biggest European Business man!” She squealed.

“Wait, Yuri-kun’s business man crush?” Hiroko giggled.

“YES!” and they both squealed.

The two ladies busied themselves knowing the date and replying at the email invite, meanwhile at the grand hall of the resort where a big classic office with simple interior design was placed.

“Ohayo, Phichit-kun!” said by a raven haired megane in a simple kimono talking to his business friend.

“Xrun swasdi, too your too Yuri, how are thing at your place? I heard you guys had extended and took another hotel to take over and franchise?” admired by the Thai business man.

“Yeah, about that, we did… well, since many tourists come and visit our place, I guess my new management plans are working pretty well”

“Damn, Yuri, I wish I persuaded you to be my business partner” laughed by the Thai.

“Come on Phichit-kun, you know I need to help my parents, right? Even when I’m an Omega, no one needs to know I’m the one managing” he chuckled.

“I guess you’re right, well I need to go, I have lots of papers to deal with” and Yuri laughed at his bestfriend.

The 24 years old Omega slouched at his swivel chair and sighed rubbing his aching head.

Suddenly his father came in and patted him for another job well done, handing him his favorite doughnut which he gave thanks, after his father left he took some medicine to ease the pain.

He took some power nap when he got startled from the outburst by three women banging his desk, “YU-CHAAAAAN!” they squealed.

“Please calm down, what seemed to be the problem?” he looked distressed to the women who looked excited.

“We’re going to Russia for the business party Mr. Nikiforov organized!” They jumped on the poor Omega who looked horrified.

“Uh… no thank you… I… ah…” he tries to think of a reason not to come, “I… have so much… uh… work to do… and…”

“Yuri, no you are coming because you are the brains behind our operations and business blooming!” argued by his mother.

Yuri sighed and tried to brush them off, “I still have work to do, please, we can talk later when it’s tea time” Yuri took off his thick prescription glasses and rubbed the bridge if his nose.

Hiroko, his mother noticed it and pushed Yuuko and Minako out the door with apologetic look at Yuri who seemed to give a soft smile to his mother as a reply.

“A party huh? Well, I not suited for it so, I’m not coming” he sighed.

After some few hours, his mother came in with his Beta sister insisting that Mari should take over the paper works for a while and Yuri should take it easy and have tea with his family and childhood friend.

Heading to another private room that was reserved for the family and close friends, they settled at the newly added parlor, full with antique china dividers with porcelain tea pots and cups for ceremonies but mostly common tea set for the usual occasions.

The ladies and Yuri’s father had their usual talk when, “Yu-chan, you had to come with us!” pouted Yuuko insisting, her three mischievous daughter are napping at one of the sofa.

“I can't I have lots of work to finish” he sighed.

“The party will be held next week at St. Petersburg, Nikiforov-san’s main mansion, I know you would like to meet him” Minako teased and tried to make Yuri bite the bait.

“I’m not even worthy to shake his hand, Minako-sensei, besides, I’d rather put more efforts on our business than to slack off” Yuri sighed for the umpteenth time, “Please, I need to finish my contacts I’ll be leaving first” Yuri tried to avoid them.

Yuri tried his best to avoid the teasing and persuasion by the ladies, even his own father tried to push him to it too, “Vicchan, what do I do?” hugging the toy poodle on his lap who just let his tongue hang and kiss Yuri with his wet snout.

“At least you’re not pressuring me”

Suddenly his door slammed open which scared the poor poodle out of his fur, “YUUUUUUURI!” called by his Thai best friend.

“Phichit-kun? When did you arrive? And why are you here?” Yuri shocked.

“Easy! I’m here to be your fairy-god-bestie and drag you on that party, you deserve it!” the Thai smirked and lifted a magazine, “See this Asian Magazine? You’re featured in it~” putting down on his table, “You just made a name for yourself bestie, now time for you to pamper yourself~” and Phichit started dragging his friend puppy following on their heel.

“I can't believe they made you do this” Yuri groaned.

“Oh hush, after her they said you were refusing to come, I just had to go and pull you myself, besides it’s a dream to see your idol in person right” Phichit winked as they waited for their flight, Minako and his mother with Yuuko and her daughters were all busy taking selfies.

 

Boarding the plane and tried to relax on a first class ride.

“How am I supposed to relax again?” Yuri asked his best friend who laughed at him.

“Anxiety attack or another of your emotional breakdown out of nowhere?” his friend mused.

“Both” Yuri sunk to his seat and took his pills from his pocket.

Hours later, they finally landed and poor Yuri is dead tired, whining to head first to their hotel.

“Phichit, I want to sleep please” he groaned.

“Fine~ but promise me, tomorrow we’ll look for your clothes alright?” Phichit insisted.

“Come on ladies! Let’s drop our favorite ball of anxiety to our hotel then let head out shopping~” Phichit squealed.

“I hate you” Yuri rubbed his temples.

“You love me, haha~” and they left.

Yuri didn’t bother to change and decided to crash on his bed, he insisted to get his own room for privacy, since he liked to be alone often.

The stress and tiredness took its toll on him and immediately dozed off.

The next day, his bestfriend started to childishly jump on his bed and pulled him to go shopping, he disliked shopping, but since his friend insisted and wanted him to have fun he played along.

“Yuri, you gotta get those!” pointing and squealing at a black and silver lining pouch with back red combination strap handle, “That would go as a great match for your kimono!” squealed Phichit.

“Hm… I think it’s perfect” Yuri hummed and bought the bag.

Taking the day slow and having some lunch at the nearby café meeting up with Yuri’s mother and the two other ladies.

“Yuri, are you gonna take in a new assistant?” asked Phichit.

“Yeah, and I was thinking of getting an Omega assistant” Yuri replied, “Besides I want people to think that we Omegas aren’t that useless, I mean we work hard than anyone especially we are being discriminated by most of the Betas and being treated as baby by the Alphas, I don’t like those” Yuri taking sip to his favorite flavored coffee.

“Man Yuri, you really like to stand up for your race huh? Well, I can't blame you” Phichit shrugged, “And we support you on that Yu-chan~” called Yuuko across the table.

Heading back and preparing for the party Yuri however took some quick check on his emails and other things for the family business, Phichit and Yuuko with Minako had to drag him to change on to his elegant kimono.

“This design is called Eros, it brings the seduction design. Do you like it?” Minako proudly said, “Ciao-Ciao helped me design it~”.

“I love the design and everything Minako-sensei but the seduction part…” Yuri hesitated.

“Oh hush, Yuri~ and remember our dance lessons alright? And promise me you won't have an attack later when some guy asks you to dance” she added.

“I can't promise you that” he sighed, “I hate compromises remember”

Leaving their room and heading to the huge banquet hall, everyone was wearing suits and dresses, while he and his three lady companions were wearing Kimonos.

Everyone eyes them since they are wearing something foreign, he immediately turned his way to another direction and settled on a corner taking a Champaign on hand.

Drinking it and giving a stressful sigh ignoring some people who’s talking at his back.

“You know the sole purpose of this party is for you to find a suitable business mate right?” Said by an old man to a famous Russian billionaire.

“I know, but this is very much boring, I mean listen, Yakov. Everyone seemed very plain in my eyes and I find it very boring.

“Well, the night is still young, Vitya, you’ll find someone” the old man walked away and Viktor sipped his own drink looking at his guests.

“Yuri, I didn’t know you’d come!” said by a Swiss business man.

“Chris! How are you and by the way thank you for the new shipments, our costumers loved the new addition to our rooms, chocolates and wines seemed to cheer them up from their long flights” Yuri thanked.

“No biggie dear, and I don’t want to talk business right now, it’s our little unwind. Would you accompany me for a short dance?” the blonde held up his hand for the offer.

“Why certainly” Yuri giggled at the Alpha and started to dance, everyone admired how good they are but after the music stopped.

“May I be the next man to dance with my guest Chris?” said the Russian billionaire.

“Why sure Viktor, here” Chris gave s teasing smile at Yuri who blushed.

Both danced for quite a while, and the other guests decided to join and crowd the dance floor, “May I take you out the rooftop garden to dance there alone?” the Russian offered.

And Yuri shyly nodded.

Being dragged to the beautiful private garden, Viktor offered his hand again to dance and the tune of On Love: Eros started to play, Yuri who had been the student of the world renowned ballerina, Minako Okukawa danced gracefully and seductively revealing his creamy legs as he makes big steps and clings to the billionaire as they dance to the tune.

His Omega scent is driving the dominant Alpha crazy causing the later to rut and affecting the Omega.

Yuri lost his senses as he was dragged by the Alpha to a secret elevator going to his private flat.

Viktor started kissing Yuri senselessly, deep in attraction to the Omega, panting and looking to that deep honey brown colored eyes Viktor drowned and started another kissing session.

Yuri was startled at first but when Viktor looked at him in the eyes as he did the same he fell for those ocean colored eyes and saw the deep attraction falling even further for the man he had dreamed of meeting and getting a simple hand shake.

Now Yuri is laid on the man’s king sized bed being kissed sensually, arching his head back moaning as the man started to lick and kiss his neck touching every curve of his body.

One hand sled in his Kimono and touched his slightly plump chest since he’s an Omega and down to his flat and slim stomach, Viktor love the smooth and creamy skin he has and he seemed to be addicted to it.

Viktor groaned making Yuri confused, Viktor quickly shrugged off his jacket and took off his tie.

As fast as lightning hits the ground Viktor immediately came back ravaging the poor Japanese who’s moaning for more.

Arching his back Viktor sled his arm around it and scooped his figure, resting between the Omega’s legs pressing his bulging erection to the covered entrance, he cursed but the same way continued his lip travelling on the beautiful Omega’s body.

Kimono loosening Viktor left more red marks on his peaks, sucking and licking Yuri’s nipples sent the poor Omega to heaven, Viktor smirked looking at the Omega’s reaction and the red marks on his nipples.

Taking off Yuri’s Kimono fast and removing his own suit he pulled him to a comfortable spot on his bed and started his kisses again till he stumbled to the last article that the Omega wearing removing it fast.

“Alpha… please…” Yuri pleaded.

“What do you want?” he smirked giving off his Alpha side.

“I need Alpha… mate me… please” and with the last straw, Viktor started to slowly enter Yuri’s slick entrance with his fingers preparing the Omega.

“Hnnnnng…” Yuri moaned in pleasure making the Alpha satisfied with his work, inserting one after another Yuri shivered to the cold yet warm touch of the Alpha.

“I need your knot please” Yuri voiced out and Viktor obliged, slowly he entered the Alpha, moaning whimpering, “You can move now” finally adjusted to the big size of the Alpha.

Viktor started in a slow pace thrusting in and out till the Omega whimpered more and harder, never in Viktor’s life he enjoyed doing this kind of activity even with multiple women swooning around him, he felt he wanted to keep this Omega who made him fall by just his voice, dance and slow movements and shy start of personality.

Yuri bit Viktor’s shoulder feeling his fangs tingle that he’s already near the edge.

“I’m about to…” Viktor groaned and turned the Omega around harshly and dug his own fangs to its scent glands marking him, licking the blood that dripped, Viktor loved the sweet taste, licking some more hoping to heal the pain that the Omega screamed.

Kissing it after with a loud groan after shooting all his load in to Yuri’s womb, thrusting few more times to make sure the Omega was filled, his knot became even bigger to stop the seamen from leaking.

Scooping Yuri to sit on his lap, bending Yuri’s slim body wanting t have anther taste of his tongue and lips Yuri arched and bended his arms to grab Viktor’s neck and started to have another make out while Viktor’s knot and Yuri’s opening is still connected thrust and buried deep from the end of the knot.

All swallowed in Yuri’s hole, Viktor tried to thrust some more while they kiss Yuri gave out a satisfied moans as he continue the job.

Finally when the knot deflated Viktor removed his shaft and laid to cuddle the Omega who looked startled and same, realization finally came in when Viktor kissed his mark.

“I’m sorry” Yuri blurted and immediately worn his Kimono back and rushed out the room, Viktor naked was about to chase him when he tried to look for his pants only to be left with a slam of his door.

Groaning in anger he looked at his analog clock, and it reads 12:00, “What is this, another Cinderella story?” he hissed, “I may not know your name but I’ll see you in the morning” Viktor knows ‘his’ Omega stays at his hotel.

Viktor thought of calling Chris asking who was that Omega, but he kept it to himself, there’s more way to find out who his mystery ‘mate’ is.

Yuri is currently having his anxiety attack and panicking he was thankful that he has his own room, and taking a cold shower trying to wash away what happened between him and his long time crush.

Crying he thought of one thing, “I’ll head home immediately” going out the shower dripping wet, he packed all of his things and called his mother, “I’ll explain everything once you comeback at home” he cried and left riding a cab to the airport, buying an impromptu ticket and riding the first plane leaving.

Mean while Viktor who tried to lay back on his bed suddenly something pocked him at the neck when he took his place where ‘his’ Omega laid and took pleasure.

“Tsk… and I want to hear him moan my name too” he groaned.

Pulling out the object it was a golden necklace with skating shoes as a pendant with Japanese figures scribbled, smirking he kissed it and put it on, “I’ll find you” he immediately pulled on his pants and called Yakov and his other assistant.

“Give me all the names of our guests” he ordered and the others scrambled to get the entire list he needed.

Once it was all done he had the names and picture of the guests, it took him quite an hour to finish running through the files and finally he found what he was looking for and immediately ran to the floor where his bonded mate was staying and pushed his door open only to find a neat bed with the kimono he admired laid on the bed neatly.

Pissed at what happened, he punched the wall and took the kimono and stormed back to his own floor. He took hold of the Kimono like it’s gonna run.

Looking at the clock again he groaned and retired for the mean time, “I’ll look for you in the morning” Viktor caressed the pendant.

Yuri on the other hand was having a panicked train of thoughts on the plane taking his pills one after another.

Finally after hours of sitting and panic attack he called one of his drivers to pick him up, Yuri worn another set of kimono and wrapped a thick scarf on his neck covering the damage, “Sir, may I ask why you smell like another Alpha?” his Kazakh bodyguard.

“I’ll explain later when we get back, I want to call family meeting” he cried, his driver then drove off with speed with a worried look at his boss.

Arriving back he strode down to his office ignoring the greetings his staff gives him, they were shocked their ever loving and kind boss just ignored them, his bodyguard then explained things which gave them understanding and in returned they sympathized.

Yuri cried for a bit hugging his poodle who licked and felt his master’s distress.

“Papa, Mari-nee…” he cried hugging his father.

“Y-Yuri?” his father smelt his scent and looked horrified at his neck.

“You’re bonded!” Mari burst.

“I’m sorry… it all happened fast… first thing we were dancing and next we were-” he trailed off bursting to tears.

“Calm down, Yuri… we’ll be here to listen” his father pulled him to sit on the sofa.

“V-Viktor N-Nikiforov… we- we mated… a-and… h-he bonded me… I don’t know what came i-in to me…” he cried and told since they’ll find out anyways.

“Shh… little brother…” Mari patted him, “It can't be helped, you are a dominant Omega… and as I read that bastard is a dominant Alpha… I can understand the problem, but why didn’t you confront him? I mean it’s not like you to just ran away”

“I don’t want to be a trophy Omega, I like to be independent and help our family, and I don’t like being kept” he cried.

His father looked at him with worry, “I know what to do” his sister pulled out her phone and headed out calling someone, while his father assured him.

“We’ll be right here to support and protect what you want Yuri, it’s the least we can do for all the selflessness you did for us, I’ll explain things to your mama and the others, we’ll protect you” and his father gave him a tight hug.

Leaving Yuri to rest to his own room, Mari came back to check on him from time to time making sure her precious little brother is fine.

Crying himself to sleep his mother and teacher with Yuuko came back fully understanding what happened, his Thai bestfriend was pretty furious on what happened, blaming himself insisting Yuri to come with them.

Back in Russia his mate wasn’t in the mood. The files he want from his mate isn’t arriving yet.

And on cue his assistant slash good friend came in with a thick folder, “Your mate is very interesting, you know that Vitya” he snorted and leaving the file.

“You think so, Georgi?” Viktor sighed and started to read the files.

“Katsuki Yuri, 24, Dominant Omega” he whistled, “No wonder I’m deeply attracted to you” he snorted, reading further, “Graduate of Bachelor of Law in Michigan State University” his eyes bulged, “Majored in Human Rights and Corporate Law… this one’s heavy” Viktor rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Looks like I hit either a jackpot or I stepped on a land mine”.

“I hope he won't use me” he hesitated, “I think I should give a bit time before I follow and take him home” slouching on his modern swivel chair.

“Shy, independent, and honest” he snorted at the written personality he had, “Independent huh… I wonder if he would even contact me…” Viktor gave a thought.

“Yakov?” he called to his uncle slash advisor.

“Vitya?”

“Do you think I should call my mate first?” the old man looked dumb folded at that question.

“Viktor Nikiforov being shy and acting like a love struck teen? That’s new” snorted by the old man.

“I heard from our staff that your mate fled the building scared and panicked” the old man added, “It’s the first someone ran away from you too” he bark a laugh.

“So what’s your plan?” Georgi asked.

“Give him time and get to know him from a far, we don’t want to get impulsive, I mean this Omega is a freaking business person too, and you know me, I hate it when people takes advantage of me”

“I guess you’re right” Mila his secretary and another good friend agreed.

“We’ll observe first, I’ll send in one of our people to watch him” Yakov said.

“Wow… he’s also quite famous” looking through the magazines Yuri is featured, “Why did I not know that?”

“Well, you’re very much too busy admiring yourself and forgot there are other people too” Mila snorted and made Georgi cough and snort.

Reading more and knowing that his mate loves ballet and figure skating he finally realized no wonder that his mate is good at dancing and had a very slim and curvy body, he felt aroused when he remembered his little hand traveling.

A month later Yuri finally recovering bit by bit but he was relying to medication with his anxiety attacks. He’s back in his office doing his usual job and daily routine, Phichit checks up on him from time to time via face time and avoids the bonding topic.

Doing his usual thing every day except his Alpha twin little brothers came home and decided to stick around him watching over.

Both storming home after Mari called them to an alarming news.

However Yuri is having his heat more frequent than normal, looking for his Alpha’s knot.

Yuri for the past days had been feeling sick and now he realized something and had asked for Minako to try and call a doctor to confirm his suspicion and presently today is his schedule for a home visit since he disliked going out.

“Yu-yu!” called the triplets who came in running to his office showing him some new things.

“What is it?” Yuri pulled the three to his lap.

“Look, I found some new cool choreography you can copy!” Lutz bounced on Yuri’s lap.

“Okay, okay I’ll try to watch it and learn the steps alright” he laughed.

“YAY!” the cheered.

“You’re becoming more motherly you know” said by Yuri’s brother who’s sitting on the sofa with his twin.

“That’s a first… I mean I usually let the girls ask me about things Shiro”

“That’s not the thing, sissy you see your atmosphere when you talk to kids this past few weeks” said the other twin.

“I don’t get what you are saying Hiro” Yuri shrugged.

“We’re just saying” they replied.

When the doctor arrived the twins left Yuri’s office and left the doctor and him alone.

“I need to collect some test subject if you don’t mind since I’m having a doubt from the symptoms, you’re a Dominant Omega so you need to be careful more” the doctor took some blood from Yuri who winced from the slight pain.

“I’ll send back the results later and call you when it arrives. I know your busy” and he left after.

Yuri sighed and leaned on his chair and continued his work.

Mean while on the other side of the world, “Are you stalking his IG account?” a blond angry Russian slapped his platinum haired cousin.

“What’s wrong with that?” he shrugged.

“You look like a creep, and seriously using a dummy account?” the other snorted.

“Hey! I’m his mate so I deserve to know what he is doing, besides it’s been a month already it seemed his avoiding and forgetting about me” Viktor groaned.

“I can see he’s annoyed by you too” his cousin insulted, “I’m starting to like him” his cousin added.

“I’m making this my new wallpaper” he chimed saving Yuri’s picture with his own toy poodle cutely smiling sitting on his own office.

“He has a mini Maccachin?” Yuri Plesitsky peeked.

“Yup and as far as I know his poodle is named after me since he had a crush~” the billionaire said proudly, “But I guess he hates me now since he doesn’t call or tell me about him, I’m expecting but Yakov said we need to watch his true personality first and what’s more bothering is that he has twin Alpha brother guarding him 24/7, and I don’t want to get bombed by two military personnel”

“Looks like he doesn’t want to be your prized Omega or wanted to be spoiled by you” Yuri snorted.

“You know, you two share a name, I think I should start calling you what your fans call you, ehh Yurachka?” his cousin snorted.

“I hate you” and he stormed out.

Hours later Yuri’s fax machine beeped and he received the results he was confused and the phone attacked to the fax beeped.

“Sorry for the wait Katsuki-san, I got the results which I already sent to you, let me explain things” he started, “ You see the results are positive and your hunch were right, you are positively pregnant and as far as the test gone also with the urine sample, you are a four weeks or long congratulations” the beta doctor congratulated him, “I expect to see you again next week, I also listed all the vitamins you should take, I hope that your Alpha would be there when I meet you next week”

Yuri felt like fainting after the news, he wouldn’t consider it bad since he wanted a baby of his own but not like this and now he’s debating, whether to keep the baby a secret or tell his mate.

Calling off his family to gather that evening, they all sat on the living room of their private room having their tea, Yuri brought his new Chinese assistant and his results, “Mom, papa… I don’t know how to tell you this but…” Yuri’s tears fell, his brothers and older sister looked worried with Minako who wanted to comfort him, “I hope you’ll not be mad” he sobbed.

“Yuri, we told you we’ll be here with you, we’ll support you no matter what the problem is” his mother and father hushed him and gave him a reassuring hug.

“Thank you” he sobbed, “I want to share what the results said from the doctor earlier…” They all held their breaths, “I’m positive… I’m pregnant…”

“How long?” the twins jumped in excitement shocking Yuri.

“F-four weeks” he broke down and his parents hugged him.

“Are you gonna tell the father?” Mari this time asked.

“No… I want to keep the baby and not to bother him, he might think I will use him”

“Good idea! We’d love to have that baby in our family name!” his father chimed being backed by his brothers.

“And besides we may only own few resorts but we aren’t that desperate with power and fame!” Mari chimed in.

“I’ll teach your baby to do ballet like his mommy!” Minako burst.

“Guys, c-can I have a favor?” Yuri gave his warmest smile while his tears fall.

“Anything sissy!” said the twins.

“I don’t want my pregnancy going to the public” and they all agreed.

Finally settling in his room hear a little bit lighter, he put the dog to his lap and cuddled him, “I’ll pretend you’re the real Viktor, I need of some way to tell him if he ever knew, I mean… UUUUGH! I’m scared” he sighed.

Yuri thought of skating in the morning after his jog to relax and get his mind off of things.

Meanwhile “Guang Hong just sent us a recording clearly stating that ‘MY FUCKING MATE WANTED TO KEEP OUR BABY A SECRET FROM ME!’ just because he was avoiding what we were accusing him!” Viktor burst on his office, Yakov, Mila, Georgi and his cousin together with his other men watching.

Viktor throwing a fit, and almost wrecking his office from the news, he doesn’t know whether to be happy since his going to be a father or upset because his own mate is keeping their child away from him.

“Georgi, get my plane ready, we’re leaving!” and on cue everyone involve on his business started to panic preparing things.

“I can't blame the Omega” said by Yura who shrugged.

“I can't believe I… no we accused him of such things…” Viktor sank to his seat.

“I guess you suffered the consequences huh? Mila said.

“I did… and I regret it, I should have trusted him from the start” groaned by Viktor.

“Make things right, don’t do the mistakes I made, boy” Yakov patted him.

“It’s a good thing we sent Guang Hong to be his new assistant” Mila sighed again.

“I’m thankful, but Yuri will be mad if he knows we spied on him and pulled something” he was having a stressful moment, “This is not gonna go well, I know” Viktor thought.

“Everything’s ready” Georgi came in and they followed Viktor out the office going to his limo.

“Get a speech ready dumbass” his cousin with a little support reminding him with what he would do next since Viktor is a wreck at the moment.

Presently Viktor paced on the stable plane back and forth thinking what he would say and how the fuck did he know about the pregnancy and some shit, Yuri was about to burst and yell at him to sit but Mila covered his mouth, to stop him and muse on Viktor’s panicked look.

Viktor pulled out his laptop and sat beside Georgi looking at his wallpaper an image of Yuri smiling with his poodle on his lap sitting at a classic Japanese garden with a Sakura tree blooming, he got it from one of Yuri’s account which was posted.

“His dead in-love” snorted by Georgi, “He can't even hear me cursing” Yura grumbled.

“Finally after someone agonizing hours, they made contact on the Japanese ground, and immediately the Japan branch of his company made arrangements to get their served limo to get him and take him to his destination.

Arriving Toshiya, Yuri’s father was not amused to see the Russian Alpha, “Where’s Yuri?” that was the first thing he asked looking ragged and seemed desperate.

Toshiya and Mari glaring, “Yu-chan is at the rink, Leo will take you there” Hiroko said sternly yet understanding the Russian man on how desperate he looked.

“Why’d you tell him?” Toshiya angrily said.

“They need to talk for Yu-chan to be free from worry, he needs to confront him” she replied and left, Toshiya sighed and followed his wife.

“Listen punk, hurt my brother or my other brothers will never let you go back to Russia alive” Mari snarled in English sending shivers at Yura and the other two.

Viktor followed the Latin American guy to the nearby rink, Viktor started to love Japan since he felt warmness through the summer season, taking off his blazer and tie he was left with his dress shirt and vest.

Finally pulling in-front of the rink, “Nikiforov-san, please be reminded even though you’re a famous and rich man, I’m not afraid of pulling my gun at your head if you try to hurt our precious Yuri-sama” threatened by Yuri’s personal driver.

Viktor dashed off to see his longed Omega and was dead on his track seeing him do a beautiful triple flip his mouth left agape and walked slowly to the barrier to lean and watch admiring his Omega only to be stopped by Yuri’s protective body guard pointing a gun at his head.

“Who told you to go here?” Otabek’s deep voice echoed stopping Yuri and looking at their way.

“Otabek, please put that down!” and he followed, Yuri looked horrified, Viktor’s angry feeling were gone and now he had a longing look ready to run after his mate.

“Y-Yuri…” Viktor blurted.

“It can't be…” Yuri’s tears fell.

“Please don’t cry, Viktor stepped on the ice and started to jog only half way though he slipped and almost hit his head, Yuri glided to his side worried, Yuri may feel distressed, scared and everything mixed in but he’s still the man’s Omega and we would be obliged and move by his instincts to check on his Alpha.

“Why are you here?” he asked with his professional tone.

“To see you… and be my forever mate, take you with me” he said.

“No… I hold our family business and I don’t need to be your trophy wife” he snarled, “And seriously? After a month had passed? What’s the real reason” Yuri started hissing.

“You’re pregnant with my baby” Yuri dropped his head and backed away.

“No this baby is mine… and you’re not gonna use it against me, I have also the rights, this is the modern world and we have laws protecting Omegas with their child”

Viktor knows that he has no chance winning an argument with a Human Right lawyer, “I know…”

“And how did you know I was pregnant?” he snarled again.

“I have our agent Guang Hong to report to us about your welfare, but let me explain first” he tried to steady himself.

“Yuri… I know it wasn’t right that I didn’t go after you after you left me that night… I thought you’d be staying for a while but you left after” looking sad, “I didn’t follow and take you away from your family since I wanted you to have your freedom since Guang Hong your assistant admired you as a hard working and independent Omega and he looked up to you” Viktor tried to give a white lie concealing the real reason which was the doubt on Yuri’s personality and motives.

“I really did, but after hearing you were gonna hide the baby… it broke me… yes I’m upset but all the anger was gone after I saw you again, it’s been a month, and yes I’m sexually and emotionally frustrated right now, all I can think about is you… and I even dress up my pillow with your dress that night!” Yuri blushed at the man’s statement.

“Yuri please!” he pleaded.

“I don’t know… but I’ll give you a chance to be a father… but please give me time for myself to take you in…” Yuri admitted.

“Can I hug you, please?” Viktor pleaded.

“Yes you may” Yuri let him, and Viktor hugged him tight as he could from all the pent up longing he had kept.

He suddenly kneeled and touched Yuri’s abdomen, “Hi… I’m your stupid dad… I hope you’ll love me” and kissed Yuri’s abdomen.

The scene was caught by Yuuko and her husband who glared at Viktor but softened since he was very sincere, poor Yuri had mixed emotions and Viktor can feel it since he can smell his Omega’s distress.

The ride back to Yu-topia resort was quick, but Viktor held Yuri’s hand tightly assuring him that he came in good terms.

When they came back, the family already put their personal guests to some private room they have for the family while they pushed Viktor to have his room beside Yuri, “I’ll be staying here since I want Yuri to be comfortable, I don’t want to bring him home to Russia where he’s very unfamiliar with” he admitted and Toshiyo agreed since Vitor seemed to care for his son.

Settling on the room they brought him his own desk but decided he’ll work on Yuri’s coffee table in his office wanting to be closer to Yuri as possible and watch over him.

“You’re tired from the flight, please rest” said Yuri coldly and asked Guang Hong to take his other boss to his room, “And can I have a word with you after?” asking his assistant who was nervous.

Viktor tiredly sighed and gave up took his rest, taking off his clothes and changing to one of the robes, he asked for a change of clothes which the resort provided him with comfortable pajama and slept without a shirt on.

Guang Hong was forgiven by Yuri since he heard quite a few admiration notes from Viktor about the other Omega and now he’ll continue to work for him except he’ll have to terminate his contract to Viktor which Yuri will discuss when he wakes up.

Dinner time, Viktor took his place beside Yuri on the family’s low table, the place a traditional Japanese and Viktor loved seeing Yuri wearing his white kimono which suited him well.

They talked with some arrangements which they all agreed upon while the twins glared at the Russian the whole time, Viktor shivered at the thought of identical towering twins with the height of six foot ten and a current high ranking JSDF official that can kill him and his companions anytime.

After dinner Viktor dropped Yuri off to his room, “See you in the morning? I hope I get to kiss you soon” he told.

“You just want to get in my kimono again” Yuri glared.

“It’s not li-” Yuri slammed the door on him.

“Haha” his cousin gave a sarcastic laugh looking at his pathetic cousin.

The next morning they had a routine, Yuri would exercise which was good for the baby and get his fruity breakfast except he’ll throw up again, rest a bit where Viktor watches over and head to his own office receiving friendly calls and greeting from other business partners that helps supply the resorts he is managing, his sister came in checking and was surprised Viktor wearing a normal masculine kimono unlike his baby brother wearing a more feminine one, he was sitting on the floor, and his paper works on the coffee table.

After that they would get lunch served in the office, Viktor tries to have a normal conversation but Yuri seemed to answer short making their conversation end as soon as it was started.

Viktor didn’t give up, he tried to knock on Yuri’s cold door trying to get on to him, but the poor man is being blocked.

Their routine had been repeated for several months, and somehow Yuri’s opening up and letting him touch his Omega freely. He’s been showing Yuri with his undivided attention gaining his trust and somehow managed to kiss Yuri who doesn’t shy away or create any reasons he’s been taking time getting to know his mate.

Yuri’s abdomen is starting to show and it became noticeable, Viktor being a good Alpha is always with him every time he tries to move or wince in pain, Toshiyo softened to the Alpha since he’s very hard working and pooling on effort to be with his son.

The family are happy since Yuri is getting off to his medications and Viktor helping him on his attacks.

“Boys, the Taiko festival is coming soon, and this time we’re hosting it, I want our family drums to be out and repaired” Toshiyo stated while his wife giggled at the twin’s reaction.

“FINALLY! Are you gonna let us lead now?” they jumped excitedly.

“Yes, now go, I have new Happi Jackets made for you guys, our other family members will be here for practice” he laughed.

“Taiko?” Viktor confused.

“It’s a Japanese drum festival!” Yuri said excitedly, Viktor knew something new, Yuri loves their culture just like loved being a russian, though he’s starting to fall in love to the Japanese culture and their food.

“This month our family is hosting it and usually joins the parade with the other region, it’s very convenient since it will be held here” Rubbing his bulging tummy.

“Looks like Daddy and baby are gonna have their first Teiko festival” kneeling and kissing Yuri’s tummy which he does frequently.

Yuri blushed at the affection.

Heading back to their work, Viktor took time to admire the image of Yuri which he took when he was sleeping, turning his screen off and shoving it to his pocket he helped Yuri do some reading through the files he got.

“Where’s Yurio?” Yuri asked noticing there’s no angry Russian blonde wrecking havoc to his younger brothers blaming them for something again.

“He flew back to Russia to do some modeling since his manager slash my uncle’s ex wife was furious” Viktor replied.

“Yakov had an ex-wife?” Yuri wondered.

“Yup and her name is Lilia, funny how they argue and remained as friends… though I don’t want to make the same mistakes like uncle did” kissing Yuri’s hand making the poor Omega blush.

Yuri after four months of carrying the baby got him tired easily and makes him miss skating, “Speaking of skating” Yuri looked at Viktor’s neck, how could he forgot about his mother’s gift and did not notice it, “Is that my pendant?” pointing at Viktor’s neck.

“Oh… I’m sorry I forgot to return it…” Viktor was about to take it off, “I some how for got and liked wearing something which was a piece of you” and he returned it to Yuri putting it around his neck.

“Thank you, it was given to me by my mother”

“You really love skating?”

“Yes, I used to do ballet and skating but since I got injured and restricted to go back to competitive skating, I only do some few routines which I choreograph.

Maccachin Viktor’s poodle and Vicchan stormed in their office and brought them something which made them laugh, it was a Happi Jacket with Viktor’s name on it.

“That one is yours, papa had it made for you” Yuri took it from Maccachin who sat in front of them and waved the jacket for Viktor to see.

It was a black jacket with white waves on the edges and has “Akatsuki” symbol at the back and Viktor’s Kanji name on the silky collar at the side.

“Where’s yours?” Viktor wondered.

“I wear kimono since it’s a tradition that women and Omega in the family wears kimono” he explained.

“I see then you’ll look beautiful in it” he gave his most honest and sweetest smile.

“Mama and I talked about you and sharing room, I guess I’ll give you consent that we can share my nest from now on” he sighed.

“But you don’t feel like sleeping with me, you gave a stressful sigh” he pouted.

“I just fell stressed because I don’t know how to bring that up” he assured.

“I won't force you if you don’t like to… and besides my sexual need of you is still right in the corner you know” he honestly said making Yuri blush again.

“We can do it some other time… since I badly need your knot too” Yuri looked away and swallowed hard.

“You know you’re the only one for me right? Moy lyubov?” and Viktor leaned in to give Yuri a kiss since he had an instant boner after Yuri admitted he wanted his knot.

Deep hungry kisses were exchange when the dogs barked.

“Right, we have audience” he groaned at the dog and Yuri laughed at his reaction, “You should laugh and smile more often” he added.

Viktor checked the time and he immediately cleaned up the coffee table since Mari or Hiroko might come in and bring their afternoon tea.

“You dine with your work?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah… I only needed to check some few financial matters, somehow I’m having doubts with the accounts, I mean I’m not implying that one of my trusted person is stealing but I think some of the digits on the accounts are missing” Viktor sighed.

“Can I borrow your company handbook?” Viktor got surprised to what Yuri had requested.

“Sure, you can even have it, let me get it on my room” and Viktor dashed to take it.

He came back panting a bit, “You didn’t have run” Yuri giggled.

“Well, I’m just excited you wanted to learn my company” he smiled.

“Let me read it” Yuri opened the first page, “Let’s head out to the outdoor café, I think the twins are arguing at the grand piano again, I want to listen to their music” Yuri asked.

“Sure, let me help you” Viktor helped him stand, “Honey, are you sure you’re four months pregnant? I mean you’re bigger than usual… you pregnant?”

“Are you implying I’m big as a whale?” Yuri snarled.

“No… no… no… sweetheart, what I mean is that is it normal? I mean I’m worried about you and the baby, I don’t want to lose you both… and besides I find you even more attractive and sexy on your current state, to be honest you give me instant boney when you try to bend” Vikto looked away at his honet statement.

Yuri playfully slapped him, “You’re just sexually frustrated”

“Well, I guess I am…” and he sneaked his arm around Yuri’s wide waist.

Yuri clutching the book they walked to the hallways to be greeted by the staff and Viktor as usual being greeted by glares from the staff, Leo and Guang Hong followed them since they are Yuri’s bodyguard, driver and will Guang Hong the assistant.

Viktor pulling a seat for Yuri they settled on the beach side round table for two, Leo was a bit upset to Guang Hong because of what he did but he forgave him since his Yuri-sama had forgiven the Chinese, they became close after that and always at Yuri’s side even Viktor is always there.

“I don’t see Ota-kun around, did Yurio drag him to Russia too?” Viktor barked laughing.

“You noticed too?” he replied.

“It’s not that hard to notice, I mean they’re worse than us, Otabek-kun sticks like glue to him too” Yuri sipped his own tea.

“Hm… your rules are very interesting” Yuri thought.

“You think so? Thank you it’s a big compliment coming from a lawyer” Viktor smiled, “And I’m proud my mate is Atty. Yuri Katsuki” Yuri looked at him weirdly.

“No one called me that for a long time”

“Well, I guess it rings does it” he winked.

“Looks like the two started their mayhem making” Yuri snorted as they hear a piano and a drum playing.

Inside the café they have drums, electric guitars, base, a grand piano and other instruments for the bands to play at night for the tourists eating since the place is a beach resort.

The twins waved at Yuri and shouted, “I know you miss this music” and they started playing, Viktor listened and admired they have quite a talent playing instruments that wrecking havoc on their military base.

“I like the music, what’s the title?” Viktor asked as the twins continued and costumers loved it.

“Y-Yuri on Ice” he blushed.

“It’s your name?”

“That’s my free skate program music” he blushed, “They know I miss skating after my injury and they usually would play it for me, a friend composed it just for the occasion”

“I’ll ask them to record it for me… I want to make it my personal tone on your call ID” Viktor kissed him and the two assistants eyes grew wide, their boss let that Russian kiss him.

And the serving staff left their mouths hanging when Yuri returned it, they stopped when Vicchan jumped on Viktor’s leg, “Okay, I think the dogs have problems with me” Viktor complained, “That’s twice already” and Yuri just silently laughed.

Viktor tucked Yuri’s a stray hair on his ear, “My hair is getting longer” Yuri complained.

“I like it…” Viktor said, “Don’t cut it” he smiled.

“Okay…”

Their cake slices arrived, suddenly the other costumers laughed catching the attention of the couple, the twins started singing, “Oh.. queen Elizabeth…”

“Looks like they’re at it again” Yuri snorted.

After they finished eating the kimono couple started to stroll on the beach, Leo and Guang Hong still following and when they arrived back to the main floor of the resort they were greeted by Georgi and Mila who just arrived from the Japanese branch of Viktor’s company.

That evening they finally slept in one room and Viktor hugged Yuri like his life depened on it, Yuri can't blame the poor gut he deprived his Alpha on something that they really need.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you let me turn around?”

“You’re not comfortable?” he panicked.

“I’m fine, I just want to change position”

“Alright” And Yuri faced his mate and wrapped his arm on Viktor’s torso and the other rested on his chest.

“This is so much better, except our baby is not allowing us to hug fully” he laughed, “But I still love you”

Yuri sighed and shifted flat on his back and made Viktor’s arm his pillow, “Your peaks are getting bigger now” Viktor noticed as he started to massage Yuri’s breast.

“Can you stop that? Ugh…” Yuri felt heated after that touch.

“Sorry, I can't help it… it’s just… tempting and it turns me on… and-” he was cut off when Yuri tried to sit up slowly and climb on to his lower half.

“Ugh… I hate you” Yuri grumbled and lifted his thin white sleeping kimono, he was thankful his mate sleeps only a boxer on and nothing else.

“I love you…” and Viktor sat up to kiss Yuri fully.

“Damn it… knot me!” he demanded.

“Anything for my Omega” and they started a slow round with hungry kisses since it was their first sexual interaction after they bonded.

The next morning Yuri woke up fresh and so did Viktor both looked at each other sobered from last night’s activity, they did their usual routine for the day but Yuri received a call from his best friend Phichit, Viktor sneaked behind him on his chair and see who it was only to find the Thai businessman.

Phichit smirked, “I’ll be coming for a visit since I need vacation~” Yuri gave a nervous laugh since he knows his friend is just interested on his love life.

And the same day Viktor got a call from his Swiss best friend Chris, “You’ve been having a great office on my friend’s resort, I envy you~” the Swiss said.

“I’m making myself comfortable on a coffee table actually” he laughed.

“Still~ well, anyways I’m coming over in a fe days to check my stocks on my Japanese branch and I’ll be stopping over to stay there like usual please tell your wifey that” and the call ended Viktor looked horrified since the Swiss is more touchy than him and doesn’t know what he did in the past with Yuri calling him close friend.

“YUUURI!” and Viktor rushed to find his mate panicking.

The next few days Phichit arrived with his own bodyguards and funny he and Chris bumped on their way to the resort, they teased Viktor and Yuri who’s wearing matching themed kimonos, Hiroko insisted that they wear them.

“Hey piggy, can I take Beka to my photo shoot at Tokyo today?” asked Yurio.

“Uh… sure…” and Yurio pulled the Kazakh to his Sudan.

“I told you” Yuri said to Viktor.

“Okay you win” he chuckled.

Yuri and Viktor settled on the outdoor café again, the twins missing and not playing any instruments, the couple were joined by their business friends who just arrived that afternoon.

Suddenly things got complicated when a flock of media came storming to their way catching the couple off guard, Viktor then pulled Yuri to his back protecting the nervous omega, he had been trying to avoid publicity but somehow something went off and made the medias storm to their resort and confused what’s going on.

“Is it true you are the father of the baby Katsuki-san is carrying?” one burst shoving a recorder at Viktor’s face.

“Are the stolen pictures of you for the last four months here in Japan proves that you are changing your main head quarters?”

“For Katsuki-san, are you gonna have a joint company now?”

“Please! I’ll answer all of it, just give us time… LEO!” called Viktor for help, the other staff of the café pulled the couple away from the crowd after that Leo came with Guang Hong to answer some few basic questions for the couple.

Viktor calming poor Yuri’s who’s having an attack, wrapping his arms around his omega whispering reassuring words, suddenly his phone on Yuri’s desk started going off with Yuri’s theme, screen lighting up and the two guest who came to help them pacing around the place took a peek seeing his screen saver with amusement.

Yuri and Viktor sitting on the classic Japanese garden with their dogs, Viktor with his suit since that very day he was needed to be at the Japanese branch and Yuri on his usual classical yet stylish kimono.

“I’ll clear things up with the media later, I need to answer this first” Viktor kissed Yuri shocking the other two in the room.

“Since when did you let that bastard kiss you?” Phichit asked.

“Since we started to understand and get to know each other, he’s not bad as you think he is” Yuri replied trying to calm down. suddenly Viktor threw a fit and shouted in Russian.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri was helped by Chris stand up, he approached and rubbed his Alpha’s arm.

“My hunch were right, Yakov confirmed the missing digits” he said in a more calm voice, “I need to go back and have a meeting” he angrily spat.

“I see, then I’m coming” after Yuri said that Viktor looked stunned.

“But?”

“You helped me with my problem last two months ago with the shortage of the supply, I’ll help you confronting who took the money, remember why I asked you about the handbook?” and Viktor nodded

“I have my suspicion and I want to confront that person” Yuri said.

Phichit twitted something that made Chris laugh, “Put a billionaire with a smart and sassy business lawyer you get a powerhouse tag team” with a stolen shot of the kimono couple looking up Viktor’s laptop on Yuri’s desk discussing something.

“We’ll be leaving later, I already asked Mila to prepare the plane for us” Yuri nodded.

“Having your own plane is very convenient” he sighed.

They spoke in Russian, and the two other who were present in the room were lost on their conversation.

“What’s mine is yours now” Viktor replied making Yuri blush.

“Like wise” Yuri relied shortly Viktor pouted.

“You’re not very romantic”

“Where did Yuri learn Russian?” the Swiss whistled.

“I know his a smartass when we were in college but… this is just unfair!” pouted Phichit.

“Chill, it’s the language of his hubby he has to learn it” Chris teased while they were being ignored.

“Guys, sorry to leave you here for a while we’re going to Russia immediately” Yuri apologized.

“Whatever that is I know it’s important and we’ll be here for a week, right Phichit?” Chris said.

“We’ll be out just for a day” Viktor called.

“Yuri we need to change” and they headed to their own separate rooms.

They waited for the evening to come and had their dinner with the rest of the Katsuki family, Viktor had changed on his fitted three piece suit and black tie he then knocked and entered Yuri’s room, Guang Hong fixing Yuri’s obi for one last touch and they left.

Viktor pulled Yuri to rest for the flight, Yuri felt relaxed on one of the seats which Viktor was relieved, Viktor found his new kimono cute since he’s wearing a matching color.

Yuri slept through the whole flight and Viktor joined him after he finished what Yuri started on his computer all the financing slides totaling the amount of money that were lost and the weeks that profits comes in that had a missing digit.

After 9 hours of flight they arrived in Moscow, immediately Viktor took his sleeping wife on his arms and carried him to the waiting helicopter going to his hotel where they first met.

It was early in the morning when they arrive and the sun wasn’t even peeking yet, his staff and subordinates were shocked he was carrying home his heavily pregnant Omega who’s comfortably sleeping on his arms.

Putting the sleeping Omega on the same bed where they made their child he felt tingles and got aroused by the thought, gently removing his mate’s kimono gently not waking him.

He remember he had tailor made kimono for the occasion where he would finally take home his mate, kimonos that matched his suits, he got the sizes since he entrusted the kimono that Yuri left to his personal tailors which was the Crispino twins that owns the high quality tailoring business in whole Europe.

Few hours after taking Viktor’s nap the naked form beside him woke up and stared at him for a moment realizing that they had arrived in Russia, Viktor groaned and felt Yuri shifted, “You’re a wake already?” kissing Yuri.

“Are you the one who?” Viktor nodded and pointed the corner where he threw the kimono and his own suit.

“I see… but I don’t have a spare?” Yuri worriedly said.

“Don’t worry I had made arrangements” assuring him, “Go back to sleep we still have few hours to spare” and Yuri went back to sleep scooting closer to Viktor.

Finally when Yuri’s phone vibrated and started going off with the alarm, Viktor took the initiative to take it and turn it off, he gently called Yuri with his pet name ‘Katsuon’ since he took liking to Yuri’s favorite food and since he was addicted to it when they eat dinner.

“Ohayo, my kabuta-chan” Viktor kissed Yuri’s nose.

Groaning, “Morning already?”

“Yup we need to prepare and eat breakfast before we head down to my office”

“I see… carry me to the bath please?” Yuri wasn’t a morning person, that’s what Viktor leaned first.

Carrying his soon to be wife to the huge bath, the tub is like a giant pool and had a little staircase so he can slowly dip on the water, it was a huge rectangular pool with jets except Viktor chose not to turn it on and set Yuri to sit at the edge as he started to massage Yuri’s legs, behind Yuri is a full glass wall window.

Viktor swallowed and got aroused the naked sight of his mate, he started to touch every inch of Yuri’s body and started to kiss him, the later didn’t resist and let him do as he pleased.

“Can I put it in?” Viktor was rutting when Yuri got aroused.

“Not in the water” Yuri moaned.

Making Yuri sit on the edge of the pool slouching him a bit gently making him lean on the full wall glass window, Viktor entered him, he was thankful that Yuri for the past days they started to mate and would go for many rounds he got used to Viktor’s size and made Viktor’s ego bigger after knowing his mate loved his knot.

Going slow like they usually do at first and would go rough and fast when they felt like it, Viktor laid Yuri full on the ground and he himself left the water started doing Yuri on the cold edge of the pool, Viktor could not resist to suck Yuri’s nipples and leave a mark, however Yuri moaned louder since he started to suck eagerly, Yuri was lactating and Viktor seemed addicted.

Finally after they finished Viktor retrieved a matching white robes and helped Yuri up, “Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine” Yuri assured him.

“Let’s change and then head to the restaurant alright?” Yuri nodded.

Yuri got surprised when Viktor pulled him to his walk in closet, Viktor pulled a remote and articles of suits with kimonos attached automatically slide from the hidden racks.

“Wow, being a billionaire is always this flashy?” asked Yuri and Viktor chuckled.

“I decided to make your kimonos match my suit”

“And where did you get my size?” Yuri raised his brow.

“Remember your old kimono?” and a glass case with a mannequin with Yuri’s size came out wearing his Eros kimono.

“You kept it?” Yuri looked horrified.

“I did, it’s the only piece my Cinderella left me, and I guess I’m happy that my Cinderella loves me and decided to follow me back” kissing his mate’s hand. “Did you purposely leave it?” he smirked.

“Yes, it’s just I can't look at it anymore, it’s terrifying” Yuri said horrified.

“Well, it’s erotic to me” he winked.

“What color do you want to wear?” Viktor asked.

“I go for this because we’re gonna mourn for the person who’s gonna have it rough” and Viktor chuckled at his mate’s scary tone.

“Black it is” Viktor pulled an all black three piece suit with red tie, the matching kimono would be a black one with red with gold lotus design on the white and gold fan.

After changing, Yuri need someone to put the obi and calls in his assistant to help, Viktor who finished dressing up took time checking the things Yuri had set.

“You’ll be grilling later” Viktor snorted.

“I missed grilling someone to spill something actually” Yuri admitted.

After Guang Hong finished the obi they headed down to the restaurant, Yuri fixed Viktor’s crooked tie gaining attention from the lady staff.

After they were done with their meal they were picked up by Otabek and Yurio with a limo.

“I’m surprised you followed my idiot cousin” snorted Yurio.

“Well, I’m surprised when I said I want to come but I guess after having to feel my Alpha’s distress and anger my Omega side got the better of me” he sighed.

“Yuuri-sama, the new kimono looks good on you” Otabek said and Yurio agreed.

“Thank you” he blushed.

“My A-Al-Alpha!” poor Viktor broke.

“Congrats piggy you just broke your husband” snorted Yurio.

“Are you wheezing?” Yuri worriedly checked on the Alpha.

“Pull yourself together, Nikiforov-sama” Otabek said.

Three black cars pulled over the main door of the company the guards stood straight at the sight of their boss.

On the two cars that followed the couple were Mila and Georgi and the other pair were Yuri’s own assistant an bodyguard.

Arriving at the office Viktor was greeted by many of the office people and was shocked to see his Omega, they immediately headed up the conference room, being greeted by Yakov.

“It’s nice to see you wanted to help, Yurochka” he gave Yuri a nickname which made Yuri feel comfortable.

Viktor offered out his personal comfortable and big swivel to Yuri, “Spasibo, moy priyatel” shocking everyone that the Japanese can speak their language and pulled out another to sit beside Yuri with a happy smile despite the missing huge amount of money, his COO was shocked at the gesture and exchange.

“Ahem… Now that the president had arrive can we start the meeting?” Yakov started and everyone agreed.

“I’m sorry to join you unannounced” Yuri said in perfect Russian, Yakov approved.

They didn’t took it as an offense, “Vicchan, where’s you CFO?” Yuri asked.

“Now that you asked, I don’t see her anywhere, I’ll ask Mila” both conversed while Yakov explained the situation.

The Canadian COO and the sales department head weren’t amused on the news.

Suddenly a raven haired lady with high heels and short pencil skirt ready to hideously seduce any guys she could see only to glare at Yuri since Viktor was so attacked to him even when they have separate seat.

“I presume she’s the CFO?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, and Georgi’s girlfiend, I’ll tell you why she got the position later”

“Finally Ms. Anya arrived, please have your seat so we can start” stated Mila and this time set up Viktor’s laptop to the LED screen for the drafts and power point that Yuri made beforehand.

Everyone mused seeing the wallpaper image of Viktor with a goofy grin Yuri clutching the camera for a selfie kissing Viktor’s cheek, both at the beach sitting on a picnic blanket with some snacks eaten by their dogs.

“I told you to change that” Yuri face palmed.

“I can't help it” Viktor reasoned.

Mila giggled and proceeded to the file Yuri made.

“I asked Vicch- I mean Viktor to join your meeting in one reason, to know the person responsible for the missing or better yet stolen one hundred million Euros” They remained quiet.

“With all due respect… uhm… can we call you Mrs. Nikiforov?” asked a bearded young man, Yuri blushed and Viktor gave a proud thumbs up, “Well, how would you know since you’re new to our system?”

“Good question, Emil-san” he was surprised the Japanese knows him, “You see, studied your rules and handbook, asking your founder first hand and I can easily understand and interrogate since I had studied Corporate Law and had graduated and passed the Bar thus making me suitable for questioning since my mate could hire me as his lawyer anytime, except I won't be charging him since our agreement is conjugal” he explained surprising them even more, Yakov and Mila gave a smug look while Georgi is nervous of the our come.

“Thank you for not taking my question an offense, Mrs. Nikiforov”

“None taken from the start this is a professional meeting and you have a right to question a new person” Yuri stood.

“You see, I had read the rules as I had explained, I know your profiles since I also asked Viktor so as your positions and what departments you hold” his eyes locked on Anya.

“I want to make things short, Two people can hold the profit and stock money, yet before it directly head to the president which is the second person, the accounts would go through first to the CFO or the trusted treasurer of the company”

“How can you be so sure?” challenged Anya.

“Why do you sound so defensive?” Yuri started giving off his challenging tone, Viktor’s amused.

“I’m not and I would react since I’m the person you’re accusing”

“Well, first off as the draft shows the missing digits started when Viccha- I mean Viktor left to Japan” glaring at his mate who shrunk to his seat.

“Second, I confiscated his accounts and had it on my monitor’s list knowing he could buy the whole mall if I let him, we’re only shopping for baby things for kami’s sake!” Yuri groaned and everyone laughed except CFO, “And third, Vicchan had a private investigator a few days ago to track your records and it showed some solid evidence” Mila pulled out some thick folder.

Yuri made a gaging sound.

“You’re fired” Viktor stated.

“You can't fire me! It states in the company rules that the official that takes a high seat could not be fired even by the company president itself!” she smugly replied.

“Uvazhayemyye, that’s why I told you you’re rules are interesting right?” Yuri said to Viktor who’s about to go in rage and he nodded.

“You my mate cannot fire you and you are right” she smugly looked at Yuri, “But… as you may know it’s not written in the rules that the government could not interfere with the private company which big as this, right?”

“What are you pointing at” she glared.

“Vicchan may still let you work but it doesn’t mean he would still put paychecks on your accounts, you had put enough money already, so he’d let you work over time without pay” after he said that Viktor was surprised.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” he thought.

“Loopholes, hon” Yuri patted his cheek, “So it’s either you resign, quit or whatever you wanna call it or work with no pay” Yuri added.

Yakov wanted to clap together with Mila except they are being considerate with Georgi’s feelings.

Anya stormed off the office angrily, and Yuri sighed sitting back to his seat everyone clapped, impressed.

“You still have the touch, Yuuri-sama” Otabek clapped.

“Sorry Georgi…” Yuri apologized and hugged his friend.

“I didn’t expect she would steal from you and trick me” he looked at Viktor.

“You were just blinded by her, I can't blame you” Viktor patted him.

“You’re lucky you caught a honest one” Georgi looked at Yuri who blushed.

“Yeah I did, you know, let’s ask the twins back in Japan to help you look for a better girlfriend?” he tried to cheer up his good friend.

“I don’t want to date anyone yet… I think I’ll have a break for a while”

“That’s okay, and you know what I’ll change head quarters and base on Japan” Viktor thought.

“I like it there, people are very nice and cheerful, I mean they know how to have a good unwind and I like Yurochka’s place!” Mila burst.

“I wish I could come with you” Yakov sighed.

“I’ll make arrangements and leave things to Lilia, you can stay with us there” he said to the old man.

“Hey…” Yurio looked flustered.

“Are you alright Yura?” they asked.

“I finished the things I needed here, I signed a new modeling contract in Japan so I could stay there… and besides… I feel awful dragging piggy’s bodyguard around”

“It’s fine as long as Ota-kun is comfortable and having fun with you it’s fine” Yuri patted his original body guard.

After the meeting they immediately headed to the airport and headed back to Japan.

Another long tiring nine hours, the couple retired immediately to their shared room where Yuri’s nest was, they were then followed by the two poodles who missed them, Viktor took time petting the dogs and then caressing and kissing Yuri’s bump.

“Yuri, are we gonna see the doctor tomorrow?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah… we’ll be going” Yuri yawned.

“Okay” and they cuddled too tired to move.

Another months had flew quickly, Yuri’s tummy had doubled the size since they are expecting twins which to their surprise, Viktor had been more enthusiastic and more involve in social media posting and updating the media with the up coming babies, funny how Phichit’s tag became a trend to them naming the couple as ‘Business Powerhouse Couple’ and the media took it as a bait and used it to make it their head lines or front page t the magazines.

Yuri had his photo shoot where he was only wearing a C cup bra since his peaks started growing which to his dismay and Viktor’s sucking wasn’t helping, though Viktor still found it attractive and sexy.

With his bare stomach revealed and Viktor’s hand wrapped around it hugging Yuri from behind, Yuri’s hair seemed to grow faster as well, and his family liked it especially Viktor.

Hiroko is more happy since Yuri’s anxiety is starting to get better since Viktor arrived and everything is falling in to place, she’s happy when her children is happy, that’s how Omegas work she thought.

Yuri growing more trust and comfort to Viktor every passing day as their have their relationship building up, Viktor one night told an honest trust about why he did not follow Yuri at first. Yuri was hurt at first but Yuri can't blame him, it took so much serenading, flowers, chocolates, foot rub and a lot of apologizing in victor’s side, and to Yuri’s horror the twins almost run over Viktor with their humvee, shot with their rifle and other things you may call assignation.

But because of that stunt his brother’s did and something Viktor had said, “I’d let them kiss me now if you want me to, I’d let them do what they want if you don’t love me, but if you do give me one last chance”

“For fuck sake, Viktor it hurts when I say I love you but it kills me to say I hate you” Yuri groaned and let the Alpha had his chance.

Finally it was the month that almost killed and broke Viktor’s hand, the birth of his little twins, “Babe… breathe!” Viktor gave a breathing instruction.

“You breathe I swear!” Yuri groaned and started to swear words that can hurt people’s ego, or more on Viktor’s ego.

“I will not let you impregnate me again you piece of shit!” Yuri yelled shocking the family outside the delivery room. The nurses trying not to laugh.

“Sweet heart you can't say that…” Viktor looked like crying, not from his broken hand but from his broken chances having another baby.

An hour later, after some agonizing pushing and squeezing a poor hand, male identical twins that looked like a miniature of their father are born, with a healthy weight and figure.

“Nikiforov twins born December 24, 11:27 PM, with a normal weight of 7.6 pounds and a bouncing normal baby boys, Congratulations” the doctor said patting the billionaire.

“Moy, lyubov… you and our babies are more precious than any money I have or everything I own, I don’t know why am I so lucky to have you, thank you giving everything to me, love, life and family” he kissed his panting mate, the nurses took photos for them to keep. Yuri smiled, “They are perfect, a great gift before my birthday” and Viktor kissed him again.

Their friends, Chris and Phichit immediately flew to Japan to greet the new parents and they arrived in the morning where Yuri’s fully awake.

“Oh my gosh~ they are the cutest thing!” Phichit tuned his flash of and took many photos trying beat Viktor to it.

Viktor’s phone memory were full of baby pictures and so as Yuri’s recovering image, but what made him melt is a photo that Mari had took while they are naming their kids, Yui got the younger twin named Yuki and the older one that Viktor’s holding is Leto, naming their children with seasons had great meaning to them, the oldest named summer since they were made in summer, and Yuki since their mother loved snow and they were born winter.

Balloons and cakes were brought to the big hospital room for Viktor and Yuri, Viktor celebrated his birthday on their twins.

Funny how the uncle twins worn something that usually identical twins would wear and something that would give you a clue who they are since you can't identify who the hell’s who.

Shiro with uncle #1 and Hiro with uncle #2 knitted on a very ugly sweater they could find.

Cakes were given to Viktor as a gift for his birthday and others were for his son’s birth, another was for Yuri for his recovery.

After the visiting hours Viktor and Yuri was left on their room with their babies with their own personal incubators, “Things billionaires can do” Yuri sighed at the thought.

“You’re my wife so you’re a billionaire too” he replied.

“Hm… but I don’t want people to judge me because of your money”

“Well, then how about, I share mine and you share yours?”

“Like business merging?”

“Something like that, but we still operate like we used too”

“I’ll ask my family, besides my father was the person who started our business as a small onsen”

“I’ll help you” he kissed him.

Viktor then took his hand after a minute of silence, “Yuri…”

“Hm?” Viktor kissed his ring finger.

“You’re a blessing sent from heaven you know that?” Viktor kissed him this time sharing the hospital bed and now supporting Yuri’s head with his arm as a pillow while the other still holds’ Yuri’s hand.

“Sappy much?” Yuri snorted.

“I’m serious! The first thing I know I was refusing to have a mate and then there comes you dancing with Chris and seducing the hell of arousal from me pulling my self to dance with you” he laughed.

Yuri playfully gasped, “I mean after we danced alone I loved your eyes and made me fall for you” he winked.

“What’s this another romantic love at first sight story?” Yuri snorted again.

“Close, it’s more like a Cinderella one”

“Eh?”

“Well, you see my dear love, when we had that fun activity making our beautiful baby boys after you ran off and headed back to Japan it was exactly midnight and you left your kimono like in the fairytale where she left her glass slippers” he winked.

“Oh my gosh… you are so sappy” 

“You love me for it”

“I know I love you so much”

“Now let me deliver a slightly long speech” Yuri laughed at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Katsuki Yuri, my Omega, my life and soul” Yuri playfully slapped his shoulder.

“Stop it” he giggled.

“Again… ahem… Katsuki Yuri, my runaway Omega and Cinderella, you have given light to my boring life and had filled my empty heart with love for the past couple of months we were together despite of your fits and ignoring habits” he chuckled, “Every moment I’m with you make me fall for you even when you’re complaining how big you are and how you miss skating” Yuri looked at him like he was falling all over again.

“Foot rubs and back massages are small things I can do to make you happy since I suck at cooking, but I tried to do your paper works which you got mad at, sorry” Yuri glared.

“I was over the moon when you gave me a matching necklace like yours except the chains are deferent” Viktor took off the thin Cuban chain with the same pendant like Yuri’s except its diamond shaped skates his has his name on in Japanese character and put on a dog tag shaped pendant, “And it made me even more happy when you added my last name on your pendant” Yuri blushed.

“Yuri this time I want to give you something, but it’s not something that can be bought” Yuri brighten up since he doesn’t like money in their relationship.

“I want to give you my last name, and I want to make it permanent and official” Viktor said, sitting up to grab something on his pocket, “I bought this for only a couple of million Euros, not billion so I hope you’re not upset” he chuckled.

“Katsuki Yuri, will you be with this idiot forever, have more babies, and change your last name to mine and well… be my wife?”

“How can I say no when we already have kids? Gosh Vicchan” Viktor’s eyes sparkled.

“YES, YES and YES! Now put that ring on my hand!” he demanded and Viktor took out a plain gold band with small V&Y traced with small diamonds, on the inside had an engraving “My Runaway Cinderella” and Viktor pulled a matching one and put it on his finger.

“Wait till they find out about this” giggled Yuri, “What’s that?” pointing something on the velvet box.

“Oh this?” pulling out identical necklaces like his except it’s way smaller, “This is for our babies, this one is for out little sunshine and the other is for our snowflake” one with a diamonds shaped into snowflake and the other is the sun.

“I like it” Yuri smiled, “We’ll be able to put them on when they’re a bit old enough” he thought caressing the golden items.

“Say? Do you want to shook them?”

“What do you mean ‘them’ Vicchan?”

“Our friends and the media?”

“With the engagement?”

“Yup…” Viktor with his mischievous smile that made Yuri fall.

“I like that” he snorted.

“Can I borrow your ring and necklace?” and he asked Viktor to take it off for him, except the ring since he can manage that easily.

“taking the babies out of their incubator and placing them on Yuri’s bug bed beside him, they placed the rings on the babies’ baby blue coot and their necklaces showing their names visible enough that the followers could read and the babies own necklaces.

“I’m putting this up first” Viktor laughed.

“Yuri cradled both babies after they put back their rings and necklace, Viktor then took more photos, taking selfies his right hand with the ring wrapped around Yuri showing and Yuri’s own ring visible even with the coot of babies, one that caught the media’s attention is where they kissed with a caption, “My Mrs. Nikiforov” giving them more obvious clues.

Days later they were allowed to go home, baby room were placed on Viktor’s old room since he moved in with Yuri and had installed that high tech walk in closet, Yuri didn’t mind that since he liked it.

Yuri with a new assistant who’s a college student named Minami, while Guang Hong now is a proud Omega that had his work cut out for him and had promotion, he’s now that new right hand person of Yuri and the resort manager, the Katsuki family are hands on to the new locations leaving the bigger place to Yuri’s hand since he can manage it alone and with a little help from Viktor.

After the big announcement that they’re gonna be married in summer the time where Viktor and Yuri met, they argued a bit where the wedding would be, only to settle as a church wedding, Minako and the Crispino twins with Yuri’s old friend and kimono maker Celistino designed all the suits and dresses to be worn by their entourage, “This is the second time you people want me to wear a dress” Yuri groaned.

“It’s already normal to you Yu-chan~ besides you wear even more sexy kimono” Yuuko winked.

Viktor giving off his knowing grin, “Don’t look at me like that” Yuri snarled.

“Look what?” Viktor acting all innocent.

“Whatever, where are sunny and Yuki?” they all looked at the direction of the older twins.

“Are holding Sunny?” asked Shiro.

“I think so…” replied Hiro, “Wait this is Yuki, I think that one’s Sunny”

“Let’s just ask the parents…” Shiro gave up.

“Now they feel what we feel when we confuse them” said Takeshi Yuuko’s husband.

“We’re confused who’s who!” Hiro burst.

“I’m getting them new shirts with their names, I feel bad when people would confuse them we know how it feel” Shiro added.

“Good idea” Viktor agreed.

“But seriously, who’s who?”

“Shiro” Viktor pointed at Hiro, “That’s Sunny”

“And Hiro, you’re holding Yuki”

“Good job dumbass, I’m Hiro” the guy that Viktor pointed as Shiro”

“And I’m Shiro, douche” growled the other. Mari, and her parents together with Minako, the Crispino twins, Celistino and the other staff with Viktor’s own business family including Yakov and his wife Lilia roared laughing.

“You’re family is very confusing” Viktor looked at Yuri horrified.

“We’re surprised you’re not confusing your kids” they looked at him with disgust.

Time passed again and it was their wedding day, Viktor already standing at the altar tears striking down his eyes when he saw how beautiful his Omega wearing a white elegant dress with a very long veil, accompanied by military escorts formally and full dressed for the occasion forming a line on the aisle making a sword arc for Yuri to walk under with his parents, behind him is his brothers in full white military suit with thick golden braided cords or aiguilles hanging on their shoulder proudly showing their one star ranks.

Before handing Yuri to his groom they had one ceremony to perform since Yuri came from a strong military family, “Viktor Nikiforov do you take our initiation?” Hiro asked.

“Yes”

“LOUDER!”

“YES!” a booming yes echoed, press, celebrities and business partners witnessed it.

“WOULD YOU DO ANYTHING TO GET OUR ACCEPTANCE?” Shiro asked.

“YES!”

“DO YOU LOVE OUR SIBLING!”

“I DO WITH ALL MY LIFE AT STAKE!”

The twins looked at each other and gave a knowing nod, “Get the bucket” they asked one of their men who rushed to get one.

“Who’s gonna go first?” Shiro asked, “If we punch him together we might kill the poor idiot”

“You first, besides you punch like a girl” the guest snorted at the comment.

“Nope you punch first, you punch like Mari-nee”

“Want me to punch you both?” the older sister glared.

“Chill” they both calm their sister who’s glaring.

“Will you guys just punch my groom already” Yuri groaned and the audience roaed out laughing while poor Viktor looked horrified.

“I got that one on my phone”: Phichit laughed.

“Fine I’ll go first coz I’m the oldest” said Shiro.

“Yeah right 5 minutes older” snorted Hiro.

Punching Viktor on the abdomen making him curl yet tried to suppress the pain and the urge to puke.

“STAND UP STRAIGHT!” Hiro ordered. Instantly Viktor stood all red, Yuri looking worried.

And another blow sending him to have a few steps back and stumble on his best man Chris who caught him, the urge to puke won over and they waited a bit after he was done running off the back with Georgi and the bucket.

“Good job boys, your making your brother kiss the groom that smelled like puke” laughed Phichit.

“Viktor doesn’t complain kissing me after I throw up in the morning when I was in my first trimester” Yuri replied not surprising anyone.

“Though you guys almost killed him” Yuri glared at his brothers even with the thin cloth covering his face.

Finally the ceremony started and everything went well, their babies were the ring bearers while their guardian that walked them the aisle are the older twins funny how they wear military uniforms instead of suit and tie like their father.

Rings and vows exchange, Viktor cried halfway his message to Yuri that made their guest admire their instant mate finding and basically fall for each other as the time passes by.

As for their business, like their marriage, it became conjugal though they had agreed that they would stick by their old company rules and leave it how they used to operate to avoid misunderstandings and complications the only thing that had been added is that both business would lean on each other which made things easier.

“And you see… The billionaire and the sassy Cinderella lived happily ever after with their five mischievous kids” Viktor finished his story, five kids all cramped on their big room, the five years old twins jumping on their colorful wooden with slide double deck bed, their four years old son Thunder who quietly sitting on his car shaped bed, a three years old mini replica of Yuri named Koyla sprawled on the fluffy doggy carpet rolling around giggling, little two years old boy nibbling a Maccachin plush named Viktor Junior or Jr/Junior for short which is Viktor’s own replica and little one year old Victoria who’s clinging to her mother already fast asleep.

Mini Vicchan and Maccachins are at the corner of the room where a big doggy carper like bed laid for them.

“Funny how the story goes!” said Yuki.

“Why?” asked his twin brother Leto. 

“Well, the billionaire and Cinderella have five babies right?”

“And?”

“You are very slow twin number 1” said by Yuki making Viktor laugh, they talk like Shiro and Hiro.

“Mimi and Papi have five kids too! They are like the billionaire and Cindi!” he said.

 

“OOOOOHHHH I get it!” he jumped.

“All right mini smart people time for bed” giggled Yuri putting Victoria to bed.

“Alright kisses for Papochka and mimi!” Viktor called and sat on the floor waiting to be trampled and attacked with kisses.

“Careful with mimi sibling number six might get upset~” Viktor added and carried the kids to kiss Yuri since he can't bend.

Finally out the kid’s room and in the protection of their own, “Shiro and Hiro are rubbing off the twins” Yuri sighed.

“I think its funny, and I know who’s the mind of the two” he laughed.

“Yuki” Yuri snorted.

“It’s a surprise after you’re done with pregnancy you can manage to get you curvy and sexy body” Viktor blurted.

“Well, I like ballet and skating it takes lots of exercise and besides after I get my body back you’ll always be there to ruin it and get me knocked up” he sighed.

“Sorry”

“It’s fine, besides I love having babied with you as a father and making our family big” kissing his husband.

“Though Yakov finds it amusing, our family photo back at the main headquarters in Russia change every year since we’re adding kids every year” he laughed.

“I that even a problem?”

“Nope~ not at all it’s just funny how he complain, ‘WHERE WOULD I PUT ALL THIS PORTAITS!’ like seriously” Viktor tried to sound like his uncle.

“On the bright side he’s very much happy to have many grandkids” Yuri snorted.

“I love you very much my Cinderella” and started to have a little make out session.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you finished reading my three days one shot project, all I want to say is that, I made no villain ion this fic, just like the anime since the only villain and problem with this plot is Yuri's Anxiety.


End file.
